1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate system comprising automatic gate apparatus installed at, for instance, the entrance to platforms of a railway station, etc. and a wireless recording medium and a transaction system comprising the above-mentioned wireless recording medium and a charge processor to performs the transaction of article according to money data recorded in a wireless recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, automatic gate apparatus are installed for the automatic gate processing of railroad tickets at railway stations of transport facilities. The automatic gate apparatus reads magnetic data recorded on inserted railroad tickets, judges right or wrong of passage through gates and performs such processes as punching, printing, etc. when necessary.
Further, there are also automatic gate apparatus that performs the gate processing using non-contact type cards utilizing the wireless communication or wireless device (hereinafter, called wireless cards) instead of magnetic railway tickets where data is recorded by magnetism. In the case of such an automatic gate apparatus, data recorded on a wireless card is read and written by making the wireless communication with a wireless card. Further, when data recorded on a wireless card is read through the wireless communication with a wireless card, an automatic gate apparatus judges approval/disapproval of passage through the gate. When the approval of passage is judged by this judgement, a user is able to pass through an automatic gate apparatus. However, when the passage is disapproved, the doors provided to the automatic gate apparatus are closed and a user is blocked to pass through the gate and the disapproval of passage is presented by a display or a voice so that a user is able to recognize it.
However, in the case of an automatic gate apparatus coping with wireless cards, when a person (a user) carrying a wireless card uses the automatic gate apparatus, as the wireless card has no function to have a user recognize the use of the wireless card, the user is not able to judge whether the wireless card could be properly used.
Further, when a pre-paid card (SF card; Stored Fare Card) that is inserted directly into an automatic gate apparatus and processed is used, the using data of the remainder of money, etc. are printed so that user is able to check the content of use. However, when a wireless card having a function as SF card is used, it is required to check the content of use by utilizing a dedicated device that is installed at a station, etc. and the content of use cannot be readily checked from a wireless card when it is used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless recording medium, a gate system and a transaction system capable of easily recognizing the content of use of a wireless recording medium.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wireless recording medium for communicating with an automatic gate apparatus including communication means for communicating with the wireless recording medium storing gate data; first processing means for processing the gate data received by the communication means; and second processing means for transmitting a processed contents after executing the gate data processed by the first processing means. The wireless recording medium comprises storage means for storing gate data; transmission means for transmitting the gate data stored in the storage means to the communication means of the automatic gate apparatus; receiving means for receiving the processed gate data transmitted from the second processing means of the automatic gate apparatus; and displaying means for displaying the processed data received by the receiving means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a gate system comprising a wireless recording medium that records gate data and an automatic gate apparatus that executes a gate processing by a wireless communication with the wireless recording medium. The automatic gate apparatus comprises communication means for executing the wireless communication with the wireless recording medium; first processing means for executing a gate processing based on the gate data from the wireless recording medium received by the communication means; and second processing means for transmitting data showing a content of illegal use to the wireless recording medium by the communication means when the wireless recording medium is illegally used when the gate processing is executed by the first processing means. The wireless recording medium comprises storage means for accumulating and storing data showing contents of an illegal use received when the data transmitted by the second processing means of the automatic gate apparatus is received; and displaying means for reading out data showing the accumulated contents of illegal use from the storage means and displaying a history of illegal use.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a gate system. The gate system comprises a first and second automatic gate apparatus connected each other through communication circuits, which receive gate data through a wireless communication with a wireless recording medium recording at least ID code and the gate data, judge an approval/disapproval of entrance, and transmit the result of judgement to a wireless recording medium. The first automatic gate apparatus comprises first communication means for executing the wireless communication with the wireless recording medium in a first communication range; first processing means which receives gate data from the wireless recording medium through the wireless communication with the wireless recording medium in the first communication range by the first communication means and when the entrance is approved based on the received gate data, for transmitting the entrance data to the wireless recording medium; and transmission means for transmitting the ID code of the wireless recording medium to which the entrance data is transmitted by the first processing means to the second automatic gate apparatus via the communication circuit. The second automatic gate apparatus comprises second communication means for executing the wireless communication with the wireless recording medium in a second communication range; judging means for judging whether the ID code of the wireless recording medium is the same as the ID code transmitted from the first gate apparatus when entrance data is recorded on the wireless recording medium through the wireless communication with the wireless recording medium in the second communication range by the second communication means; and second processing means for executing the entrance processing based on the gate data of the wireless recording medium disregarding the entrance data transmitted at the time of entrance processing by the first processing means of the first automatic gate apparatus when both ID codes are judged to be the same by the judging means.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a transaction system comprising a wireless recording medium that is used in a gate processing executed by an automatic gate apparatus and records gate data having at least money data and a charge processor that executes the transactions of articles based on the money data recorded in the wireless recording medium. The charge processor comprises input means for inputting a charge of article; communication means for executing a wireless communication with the wireless recording medium; judging means for receiving money data from the wireless recording medium by the communication means and judging whether the remainder of money on the wireless recording medium after deducted a charge of article that is input by the input means from the remainder of money of the received money data is below the specified amount; suspending means for suspending the transactions of article when judged that the remainder of money is below a specified amount by the judging means; approving means for approving the transactions of article when judged that the remainder of money is above the specified amount by the judging means; and third processing means for transmitting transaction data including at least a charge of article to the wireless recording medium by the wireless communication means. The wireless recording means comprises receiving means for receiving the transaction data transmitted by the third processing means of the charge processor; and changing means for changing the remainder of money of the money data according to the transaction data received by the receiving means.